galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Book 10 - Chapter 22: Verdict-edited
The latest development transmitted in the tightly packed guest room of Hogun’s Tavern was greeted with cheers and raised tankards. Gunnar Peerson said. “I guess we only hear now, what a hero our Eric Olafson really is.” “It is the strong arm of an Olafson and the sharp mind of a Ragnarsson paired with the virtues of a true Norse that is at the core of Isegrim’s firstborn that enables such deeds.” Proclaimed another. Isegrim shouted. ”Mighty brother Hogun, open barrels and let your kitchen produce fine food. The Olafson Clan invites all present to celebrate my son’s feats and honor.” --“”-- Meanwhile, on the floor of the military court on the ground floor of Fleet HQ, Earth, the Old Highlander sitting on a chair continued his speech. His words and image transmitted to the Assembly and to virtually every GalNet terminal Union-wide. McElligott’s eyes had focused on the diverse group of individuals centered around Eric Olafson. “They were sent to participate in the last Reagan trophy event held at the now-closed Newport Elite academy. Sent there by Captain Harris in their own Barracuda destroyer partially to test if they could indeed command a ship and partially out of pride to show that he trusted his Midshipman with a ship. On their way to Newport, they defeated a Tec level 11 ship piloted by a reanimated real Seenian, rescued a Hospital ship and cured a planet-wide plaque.“ He held up both hands to silence the storm of comments as he revealed the existence of a Seenian alive. “We will brief you on that during a separate Assembly session. Now bear with me the tale has not even begun to be fantastic. Realize also what I just said. It was a group of Midshipmen that destroyed a ship technologically far advanced, towed a full-sized hospital ship over many light years using a Barracuda destroyer and found a cure to an airborne disease that was the intended destination for the hospital ship. They did all this on their own and still made it to Newport in time. The events on Newport are a chapter by itself but they were instrumental in uncovering criminal activities, won the Reagan trophy and saved the lives of Richard Stahl, mine and that of everyone else on Newport. Again, details on these events are classified but we are preparing a report that can be divulged. Long story short, I believe I illustrated to everyone why we had no problems, no hesitation to give Eric Olafson the command over the USS Tigershark and have him appoint his senior crew. He and his friends graduated ahead of schedule and were properly promoted, but we could not file his promotion officially in the system, because filing a promotion from Midshipman to Captain would have caused every alarm bell going off at Fleet personnel. Of course, we could justify our decision and were well within regulations but drawing attention to this crew was exactly what we wanted to avoid. So, Admiral Stahl, the Admiral of NAVINT, General Lichfangh, Commandant Cherubim and I signed the promotion the old-fashioned way on a real document and filed it sealed and classified with Fleet Central Archives. Officially we promoted him to Acting Captain because no personnel record needed to be filed for an acting role. We also originally intended to send Olafson to command school after his first mission ended. His first mission lasted far longer than intended. When it finally concluded, sending Captain Olafson to command school would frankly be a joke. It would be the same as if sending Michelangelo to an Art class for beginners.” Finally, he gave in to his urge and produced his pipe. “I am sorry, but this is taking a little longer than I anticipated. So, I hope you excuse me for lighting a pipe. I simply can talk better when I do.” After a few moments, he produced a blue cloud of smoke and resumed his tale. “The Tigershark was to be disguised as a pirate ship and its crew as pirates. Under this guise, they could enter Freespace, reconnoiter their hideouts and so forth. The mission gained urgency as the first Narth, many Leedei and members of the then-new and very secretive member of the Coven begun their active service with the PSI corps. This and the completion of Nelson II almost immediately produced results. You see the fleet is a truly gigantic organization. While it is a lawful organization with billions of honest members. There is a very small percentage that is not. There is petty theft, bribery, and diversion of supplies and munitions for personal gain. While our CID does a marvelous job in solving the occasional murder, small thefts, and crimes of individuals. It was never able to eliminate the organized crime element called the Worm. Now. I am not revealing a secret, the criminal activities report within the Navy is part of the Council report every month and featured in the State of the Fleet report delivered every Union Week. We estimated about 0.2 percent to be involved with the Worm. That is a minuscule number on its own but 0.2 percent of billion beings is still a lot of individuals. While I will not be able to prevent theft and murder or other crimes of chance, I have made it my goal to eliminate organized crime from the Navy. This was, by the way, the main reason to upgrade from Nelson to Nelson II and the main task of the PSI Corps. As it became known the Narth strengthened the ranks of the PSI Corps, those with dark secrets suddenly became very nervous and for good reasons. Anyone convicted of being a member of a secret fraternity or criminal organization faces the death penalty. So, many of those gangsters deserted and fled before they could be exposed. They escaped into Freespace, unfortunately, some did not leave empty-handed and took restricted or even secret equipment, munitions and weapons along. Part of the Tigershark’s mission was to find such leaks, recover or destroy Union tech before it reached the wrong hands and in case of a Class X weapon eliminate anyone and anything that could have knowledge of it.” He paused to relight his pipe and then continued. “Not the most moral or ethical correct solution perhaps, but a necessary one. This need to keep our Translocator technology and associated systems out of the hands of others was openly discussed and the Mil-tech protection Act of 3591, and the Translocator Secret protection Act also of 3591 were the resulting Assembly decisions. Re-evaluated and ratified every year since. These acts require in open nonsecret language to do exactly what we ordered Olafson to do. The small secretive X fleet operating inside Freespace was under the control of NAVINT. For two reasons. Officers and personnel serving NAVINT are authorized by the Assembly to engage in all clandestine activity deemed necessary to protect the Union from forces hostile to the Union and without spatial restrictions and thus granting their operation even inside Freespace, and to keep their command structure small, manageable, and out of the Fleet activity report given to the General Assembly. We went a step further to ensure the legality of Olafson’s orders and mission. We informed the Covered Committee and requested their final blessing with a security council vote. It was granted and approved. Back to Olafson and the Tigershark. While pirates have no real names, everyone remembers and knows the name of the pirate captain. At that time Eric Olafson changed his gender legally to female. Why he did this is classified, but mainly due to personal choice reasons. Reasons that have no bearing on his duty status. So, we decided to give Olafson the identity of a mysterious female render captain named Black Velvet. Black Velvet has always been a NAVINT created identity. We spread the rumors of Velvet’s crimes and deeds. If you want, take the time to check, none of the Union ships she is supposed to have captured has ever existed. The survivors giving testimony in hysterical manners on GalNet shows were actors and actresses. Again, if you investigate their names you find they have never existed and were survivors of ships that never flew. So naturally, Olafson signed as Erica and mentioned the name Black Velvet. As for his mission. He found the Mini Terrans; is responsible that the Golden are Union members. Yes, this is really Sodoby the Golden and yes, he really is part of the Tigershark crew. Captain Olafson rescued the gray Nul. The result is the Nul are members instead of enemies. Xon, the Nul prince is also part of this crew. Olafson freed the Stick and sent their delegation to Pluribus, ending the hellhole that was known as Sin 4. Olafson purchased Alvor’s Cove from the Local Lord and his so-called planet manger Captain Sposhtrah is in reality Captain Plensir of NAVINT buying thousands of slaves and secretly freeing them. Over 800,000 Union citizens, 2 million Union Non-Cits and almost 3 million slaves of non-union origin were saved. Olafson went on to shut down the Smelter moons of Karthania. Reactivated the First Engineer and ended the reign of the Hull builder’s guild. The First Engineer is with us here, the Karthanians are members. Captain Olafson rescued the All White Togar, dethroned the former Queen and helped to install the rightful Queen, who as you can see, is a member of this crew. Olafson helped the Dolbran to defeat the Kermac overlords without them knowing. The Dolbran are Union members now. Olafson prevented the Xandrao to become a Kermac thrall species and we gained our first Downward sector member. All the while discovering a living stellar dust cloud. Lt. Dusty the huge Golem you see over there, and who of course immediately joined the Tigershark crew. His crew also includes a Living Seenian Battlesuit and the next best thing to a real ghost. He discovered a Seenian depot and gifted the Union with the USS Dominator and a whole fleet of Devastator type ships. So, I guess we made a good bargain spending a few trillion on his ship.” Stahl said. ”You forgot the Living mountain, the planet-sized living blanket. Curing the Furze outcasts of a sentient disease. The sentient parasite rides on top of that nightmarish Fleshbot goes by the name of Zzzzzt and of course, ended up in Olafson’s crew. Those are the more memorable highlights of just the first mission, and I can personally attest the other missions are just as incredible. He has managed to surprise me and McElligott every time he delivered a report and to surprise an Immortal isn’t all that easy.” McElligott cleaned his now cold pipe. “I guess that will do for today and dispel all accusations, correct Admiral Augustus?” The fat admiral could only nod. Then McElligott said. “Speaker please call for a vote. I have nothing to tell more.” The Assembly voted with 99.99 to dismiss all charges as groundless. The single vote for guilty came from the new representative of Nilfeheim who shouted down from her Alcove. “I hate you, Eric.” Egill who was still among the called witnesses grinned. “She can’t make up her mind.” The speaker thanked the Assembly and declared the special session to be concluded and normal Assembly business to commence and terminated the connection. Stahl with both his fists against his sides gave Augustus a stern look. “I am Richard Stahl. That costume I am wearing is the same Uniform I wore the day this fleet was founded. It conforms down to the last seam to the very first regulation, even the freaking sunglasses. Do you know why I do not wear a ribbon display? There isn’t one big enough to show them all and I refuse to walk around like a Christmas tree. If you are the ideal example of what an Admiral is supposed to be then I am going to quit today and leave. I am sure that commission who empowered you or that fool that promoted you will be glad real Admirals like you direct our fleets and troops into battle.” He turned to McElligott. “If you find any reason in my professional conduct that causes you dissatisfaction. All you have to do is say it open and straight forward. I live by the rules and you are my superior officer. You can dismiss me, even ask me to quit and I do it without hesitation. I want and must be held accountable for all I do, but if I am treated like a schoolboy without respect by a specimen that makes me wonder how he and I could possibly serve the same fleet then what chance does an Ensign or Star-man have against these self-righteous witch-hunting pea counting bureaucrats and paper pushers like that specimen. As bad as he is. He is not alone, there is an army of officers just like him. They are all alike. Bitter at life, jealous of others and vengeful abusing power when given to them. I am not against rules. I am a soldier for all my long life. I eat and sleep regulations and follow them as diligently as a third-year cadet, but if you want unthinking automatons then you do not need beings but non-sentient machines. Do you think a non-sentient machine would have done what Captain Brutus did? Do you want the likes of Augustus commanding our ships? Following regulations, Brutus should have retreated and waited for reinforcements. He even abandoned his ship and fought on the ground. Everything against regulations I might add. Why not have Augustus prosecute him? And don’t get me started on Eric. He broke, bend, circumvented and ignored pretty much every rule. Yet, you spend half a day just to outline a percentage of his deeds." While Stahl was scolding McElligott, many light-years away on planet Pluribus Unum, the Assembly had not turned back to normal business, despite the Speaker saying so. GalNet still transmitted from the courtroom on Earth and every word Stahl spoke. The always present subdued din of voice, the dignified atmosphere usually prevalent inside the Sphere of the Assembly, highlighted by the Speaker’s voice or the request and statement of a representative was gone. It more sounded like a galactic market where everyone was trying to sell something at the same time. The corridors outside, even the Ring Park were black with citizens. The GalNet main board of the Assembly was at its limit. GalNet Channel One was currently transmitting to about 98 percent of all GalNet terminals. At no point did the Fleet public relations desk receive that many requests for information as now. Trillions of requests for a copy of the Tigershark logbook were made every second. A mass demonstration of at least 5 million citizens formed within hours actually marching towards the Assembly. Marking it the very first public protest in Union history. The Speaker tried its best to regain some form of order. Yet the system he used to allocate speaking time to a delegate was at the limit and displayed speaking requests of virtually every Representative. He finally managed to gain their attention as he hit the never before used contact to raise the Assembly Emergency alert. Meant to be used in an imminent attack on Pluribus and the Assembly. The loud alert, the flashing lights and the first real activation of the planet-spanning Para Dim shield managed to give him the chance to speak. “Assembly, I raised the alarm to regain control.” He then said. “Utchat, end the alert and deactivate shields and defense measures and then tie me in planet-wide and on GalNet one.” The Pluribus AI responded. “Complied, you are now planet-wide and on GalNet One.” “United Stars of the Galaxies I am the Speaker of the Assembly. I was forced to result to this drastic measure to regain order. We will address each issue and decide on it. One at a time, this is our way, and this is how we do it. Unless you release me from my post and decide to change the way things are done.” He paused only for a second. “So, first I am calling for an imminent Union-wide vote. Will we deal with the situation as dictated by our laws and custom or are we to resolve the Assembly and find another way to govern? Simple as that.” The vote was made in the first Union-wide 100 percent vote of all citizens able to vote at that time to continue by laws and customs. It turned out that almost every citizen was following the procedures. He sighed with great relief as he realized what consequences his voting request would have meant if they voted otherwise. Technically the Union never came closer of being dissolved. He pointed to the protesting citizens. “Never in our history have Union citizens felt the need to protest since this government is the people. So, it is my duty as the Speaker to grant them the platform first. Is there a person that is accepted to speak for them?” First Guard soldiers escorted a group of ten beings to the center platform, a Petharian was pointed out to speak. ”I am Torrux Tandalor, Petharian, and a former United Stars Marine Commandant. I am retired and president of the Veterans of the Union Association. I represent the expressed opinion of all our members. I am also first and foremost a Union Citizen. We were compelled to form a protest group so we would be able to voice our proposals. First, we propose to make Admiral Stahl the Admiral in charge. No one above him but the Assembly and thus the citizens. No committees, no councils. The Citizens via the Assembly should be the only institution that has the power to summon him. Even our enemies show more respect to the Eternal Warrior than it was shown today. That he was never above the law and has served all of us in the most honorable way is evident to everyone after 3000 years of impeccable unwavering service. Second, we demand that only officers that actually served as commanding officers will be promoted to Admiral rank. We completely agree that our fleet needs to be run by rules and regulations; well most of them are there for a reason. For the normal and common infractions, we have a time-tested system of military justice and for the big ones, we then will have Admirals that use actual experience and common sense to decide if the rules were broken out of criminal or necessary reasons. The third and final request comes from us Marines retired, discharged or active. I know I speak for every grunt all the way to the current Commandant, make Richard Stahl our highest Commandant and make it permanent until he steps down or is recalled by an Assembly vote. We are Marines. We serve this Union first and foremost, we are devoted to the Corps, but we want to honor him by requesting to make him First Marine, make this the highest rank and his title.” The Assembly cheered and so did the millions outside the Assembly. The speaker straightened. “Is there anyone who wants to comment or question Mr. Tandalor or do we proceed to call for a vote?” The Narth representative requested to be heard. All noise ebbed away as the shrouded figure was focused on the screens. “Narth Supreme conveyed to me that Narth finds this proposal quite logical and so Narth favors this request. As a Union Citizen, not as the voice of all Narth one finds that this proposal has one serious flaw. One is of the opinion that this request is long overdue.” The vote resulted in another 100 percent approval and the request was passed into law. The representative of the Non-Corps managed to be heard next. “Should we not also recognize McElligott? Granted it seems he had a hand in today’s proceedings, but has he not served our Union just as long. He might not agree with everything Admiral Stahl does, but despite Stahl’s popularity or perhaps because of it, do we not need a voice that is not afraid to present an alternative view? We all know it’s a great fortune to have these immortals at the helm of such a large institution as our fleet. I happen to be a close friend of Richard Stahl and know him for a long time. His views have no room for compromise. His voice is that of a warrior and not that of anything else. I personally find great wisdom in the quote of Admiral McElligott when he said: ‘The worst peace is better than the best war.’ He is also known for saying: ‘War is necessary but must always be the very last option.’ His conviction is perhaps best shown when he said. ‘Wars are easily started but so hard to stop.’ I am quoting him to show you, he is far from an old fool and I am convinced that we also need a voice of temperance. It was his wisdom to foresee the problems the Freespace treaty would cause. Granted he was not the only one, I am certain. But he took steps to deal with them, without going to war with the rest of the Galaxy. He rightly pointed out that not all situations can or should be handled with brute force. This, even Admiral Stahl agrees upon. I have consumed the lengthy report a Bellebee compiled on Admiral McElligott and I encourage everyone to read at least the conclusion. McElligott has served this Union with distinction. He has through his actions preserved peace, saved countless lives and last but not least, this fleet we are so proud of has been made into what it is by him. That alone should guarantee our eternal gratitude. Therefore, do I propose him to be recognized by awarding him the Assembly Medal of Recognition! I further propose a new rank and title. That of Chief Executive Admiral to conduct all affairs and business of the Navy with the expressed highest authority and only second to the Assembly of the Union. Therefore, he is equal in rank with Admiral Stahl without interfering with the other field of authority. These men might not be the best of friends but to me they there is ample proof that they work well together. We should be indeed grateful for having such dedicated men leading our most important organization. I made my case.” While the proposal was not approved by a hundred percent vote, it still passed with an amazing 91 percent. Stahl had been interrupted by the news that the Assembly raised the Emergency alert. Like everyone else, he and the beings listened to the events unfold. Stahl at first wasn’t happy. He feared that too much power corrupts and that he now needed to be even more self-aware that he did not use this power for personal gain. The Narth Supreme still present however went as far as putting his hand on Stahl’s shoulder. “Richard, because of this fear and iron self-control. There is no one better than you. In matters of war, it has been shown that it is best to have just one mind at the top. In these matters you are supreme. All Narth will follow you and so will I. An entity that exceeds all our understanding with unlimited omnipotence is bound by you on your word and out of unshakeable trust. What is the power of all the Union compared to that?” “Putting it that way you frighten me even more!” Eric came over. “The Narth Supreme is correct, I am the Dark One, but I am also Eric Olafson. To the entity, I represent there a few absolutes. One, however, is the trust and the respect I have for you. This why I chose you to be present when I made the Decision. This is also why I heeded your command to stay away from the war and tempt you to ask me to end it. The Eric in me want to but the Entity I am, understands the wisdom in your decision and this is evidence that you indeed can be trusted with power. It also cemented my allegiance to you as Eric and as the Dark One.” The Dark One’s voice echoed in Eric’s and it caused everyone present to shiver in fear. Most, of course, did not know why or, associated their sudden feeling of terminal fear with the seemingly normal human standing with the Admiral and the Narth Supreme. The Dark One put his hand on Stahl’s other shoulder. “It is a very human gesture to express affection with this gesture. The Narth Supreme bestows this affirmation upon you and so will I.” Narth Supreme said. “I learned the concept of friendship from you, Dark One, via your friendship to the Young Narth and I am richer for it.” Together they listened to the Non-Corp and Stahl was actually pleased. “You know he is quite right; I am guilty myself of disregarding, overlooking and ignoring McElligott’s accomplishments. He often is an obnoxious old man who couldn’t hit a barn door with a TKU standing two meters before it, but he did indeed build this fleet. Without it I could not have done my part. Yes, I am a pretty decent officer, saying that without meaning to laud myself of course, but stick me in funds appropriation meeting and I would shoot everyone present and kill myself after that. It is the next best thing to Hell to me. No offense Dark One.” “None taken.” The Narth Supreme said. “Deep down there is no one McElligott respects more than you, Eternal Warrior and in a grandfatherly way, he loves Eric and his crew. A father could not be prouder and yes, he has the ability to see far into the future and applies Narth like patience to make all the little adjustments to accomplish his goals. His involvement in this affair was caused by the very human feeling of standing in the shadow of a giant, accumulated by your resurrection Dark One. He, as all the other Immortals were picked by the Guardian to prepare Humankind for your arrival. To be suddenly robbed of the perceived reason for existing is a serious blow. He was preparing for nearly 3000 years. This is a very long time for an otherwise normal human. All his feelings of anger and frustration he had and not receiving any validation made him emotionally quite raw. That he was emptying more than just one bottle of his beloved Scotch did not exactly temper his anger but clouded his normal reasoning. In a moment of rage, he set things in motion he later could no longer stop. That he was grooming Augustus and other questionable officers was born out of an old idea. An idea I find ridiculous as the Narth Supreme, but not so wrong as a Union Citizen.” Stahl no longer felt angry, but sorry and even guilt towards McElligott. The last words of the Narth Supreme, however, made him turn and say. “What?” “McElligott is nothing if diligent. He tries to prepare for any possible problem he can foresee. I know of over 20,000 little projects he has set in motion and I am sure he has many more he can activate. Most of them just grow along and most likely will never be used. One of these contingency plans he calls ‘Corroded Steel’ in a wordplay of your name. He conceived it in the case you would ever become corrupt, misuse power or attempt a military putsch. If it would ever become necessary to arrest or put you on trial. He combed the fleet for officers who are either not afraid or not impressed by you. Something more difficult than you may think. His plan has many elements, for example, he outlined in his contingency plan to use Army guards to arrest you as he was convinced no Marine would ever do it and rather face court-martial and the gallows than to arrest you. He found a handful of officers each year. Groomed them into higher ranks and kept this pool of potentials stocked with officers over many hundred years.” Stahl raised an eyebrow. “I'll be dammed.” The Narth Supreme nodded. “He has a Contingency plan for what to do if you would die. If you disappear or get kidnapped. He even has a plan for what is to be done if he himself turns insane, rogue or dies. There are many thousands of these plans, and some can be activated at a moment’s notice. This is quite wise in my opinion.” A new light of respect shown in Stahl’s eyes. “There I am learning something new about a man I thought I knew.” The Dark One said with Eric’s voice. “I never trusted him, as I do you, but I learned to respect him.” Narth Supreme added. “You know he is a member of the Gray Ghosts and not you, and out of that very reason. You are the greatest Warrior no question. You are the one I call a friend and not him, but you are incapable of doing things that are immoral, unlawful or even outright criminal. He is willing to do it if the result is beneficial for the common good. In a way he represents the Third Way. We can be thankful that it was not you the Dark One reincarnated in. You are the very definition of duality. Black or white, with no room for a shade of gray.” “You make me sound like a fool. I do know there are many shades between light and dark.” “Would you disregard a direct order of the Assembly if you were convinced that there is a better way?” “Never. Once a decision is made it becomes law and I stick to it, regardless if I like it or not.” “You made my point. The Assembly is a marvelous institution, but like you, it functions on absolutes. Voting allows only two options: Yes or No. That is why the Gray Ghosts are necessary.” Stahl grunted something and then walked over to the completely baffled McElligott. Followed closely by Eric and Narth Supreme. McElligott turned from watching the Assembly preparing to vote on the Non-Corp representative’s proposal. He was no coward but feared the worst as Stahl stomped close. He straightened his stance. “Will you give me the dignity to ask that the duel takes place in Scotland? I like to die there.” Stahl said. “You want what?” Narth Supreme said. “He thinks you will demand satisfaction and he has no illusions he will survive it.” “Admiral McElligott, I came over to offer my apologies, express my personal thanks and finally congratulate you.” Now it was McElligott repeating Stahl’s question. “You want to do what?” While he did, he missed the result of the Assembly vote. “Stahl pointed to the huge field screen now to the back of the old Admiral. “Congratulate you for the Assembly Medal of Recognition for one. If anyone deserved it, it’s you. My old friend Two-Seven One addressing the Assembly and the Narth Supreme opening my eyes to something I knew for a long time and yet always ignored. Buried truth under a mountain of stupid human sentiment. Obrock I am as guilty as you, acting like a fool for nearly three thousand years. We are not wise, detached immortals. We are quite human idiots that just happen to be around a tad longer.” McElligott was prepared for anything but not that. He looked like a fish on dry land. “You not...” “No, Highlander we all do stupid things when we are angry and drunk. That those things went a tad out of hand and pretty much involved the entire Union is not entirely your fault.” McElligott was still quite unprepared for the sudden change of things. “It is not?” “You called me for help to stop these events. Instead of helping you, I acted like a self-righteous fool, not much better than that clown Augustus. I wanted this to be the nail on your coffin. Not very mature for a three millennia-old grunt. I should have worked with you. The only excuse I have is that I tend to be irritable when I get interrupted fighting a war. Not a very good excuse, I know.” Stahl offered McElligott his hand. “Will you accept my apology?” McElligott had forgotten to breathe and sighed a deep sigh of relief. “I also want to apologize.” “Accepted.” Stahl shook hands with McElligott. Then the Eternal Warrior said. “We all forgot who made all this happen, myself included. I do want to thank you for it. And if you ever find a Marine that is unwilling to arrest me for breaking the law, you tell me.” “All of them! Not that I need to do that. You breaking the law is as likely as Hell freezing over.” The Narth Supreme sounded amused as he said. ”Much less likely as that could be arranged.” While looking to Eric. McElligott also turned to Eric. “That it all got you involved, Captain Olafson is my fault and I am truly sorry.” “Sir, thanks to your confidence in me, I was allowed to have the best years anyone could ask for. You made me Captain of the Tigershark and for that alone, you have my eternal thanks.” Again, Narth Supreme sounded amused. “When he says eternal, he actually means it.” McElligott shivered. “I was not there when it happens. I don’t really understand who or what you are.” Narth Supreme said. “I studied and prepared for this since this Universe began and I still do not comprehend it fully and I was there when the Dark One awoke.” Through Eric the Dark One said. “I am still also Eric Olafson, I am an Officer of this Navy, I am a Union Citizen and I am a friend, Sir.” He saluted the old Admiral and so did Stahl. Obrock’s chin quivered and his old eyes glittered as he returned the salute. The Narth Supreme said. “You have Narth’s respect as well.” Eric congratulated the old Admiral to his medal and then he was about to join his friends. Yet he stopped as he noticed the still present Admiral Augustus. “I am cleared of all Charges Admiral. You have five minutes to choose weapons.” The fat man squealed. “I was doing my duty. I have done nothing wrong.” “I would not go that far.” A Pan Saran Commodore said approaching the bench. “I am here to arrest you on an attempt to sabotage Fleet equipment crucial to the war effort.” Augustus shrieked. “I told that machine to delete...” Nelson II sounded even happier than before. “Please let me replay your exact words and my response.” Nelson II replayed the exchange that ended with the Computronic saying “On March 5th,5030 at 0922 hrs. Admiral M. Augustus conducted an unauthorized test on Fleet Main Computronic and then ordered the results of the test to be ignored and deleted. Test results deleted.” Nelson added. “The result of the test was deleted, neither your attempt nor the conversation.” Augustus dismissed it. “A machine cannot press charges.” The Pan Saran agreed. “Indeed, Nelson II cannot, but JAG can. However, I am to point out, the testimonial of a Computronic is about as good evidence can get. You do know what the penalty is when convicted on sabotage charges during war times, right?” “I can explain. I did not...” The Pan Saran shrugged. “I am sure you can, however, I am only here to arrest you. Believe me, it is me you want to be arrested by!” Augustus almost sounded his old arrogant self. “Now why would I want to be arrested by you?” “Because outside are about two hundred marines fighting each other over the chance to arrest you. Calling Stahl an impostor wearing a costume was perhaps not the smartest thing. You see any real officer in this fleet knows that. You simply don’t insult the Eternal Warrior with Marines anywhere near. Of course, you could decide to resist and I, weak as I am, would have to call for Marine assistance.” The Commodore looked to Olafson. “Please go ahead and finish your gentleman’s affair. I am not in a particular hurry and it makes no difference to me if I deliver the prisoner or a report of his demise.” “This is Earth, Fleet headquarters. Commandant, you cannot permit him to simply kill me!” “Death by duel fought between Officers on matters of honor is quite lawful. And boy did you make this a matter of honor.” He shivered. “There is no regulation on this.” “Because we have a few thousand unwritten rules. All however as binding and valid as the written ones.” Augustus stared at Olafson. “How can you learn them, prepare for them if they are not written? Anyone can just make them up.” “No one can make them up or alter them. You know about them by osmosis, learn about them from fellow and senior officers and you live by them. They are valid in or out of uniform. They are the same to ground troops, fighter-pilots, navy personnel, Army, Space Force and Marines. These rules are more than laws, more than regulations. They are born out of our military history, connect us to everyone who ever wore the uniform of our Union military and earned the respect that comes with the willingness to give it all. These rules are the backbone of courage. These rules have names: Respect and Honor. Respect is earned and honor is given. These are the rules and that is the foundation of our fleet. These are the two rules I have never broken or circumvented as a Fleet Officer and it is by them, I commanded my ship. I am so much more now and yet these rules a sacred to me. You have no concept of respect and nothing you have honored nothing but yourself. No, I won’t duel you because you would have to accept the challenge and thus earn my respect.” Eric turned away, left the man quivering, soiled in his own urine as Eric spoke with the voice of the Dark One and Augustus knew he had been facing to face with death, not just his own mortality but the anti-force of all life. Eric was surrounded by his friends and his crew and Har-Hi put his hand on Eric’s shoulder. I guess this is it. This is where Olafson’s Gang goes their separate ways. Elfi started to cry, and Shea burst in tears. Alice hugged Eric and sobbed. Krabbel also scurried close. Xon comforted the beautiful All White. Celia the usually cold and detached Seenian wiped tears as Mao held her with a face as if he stood by the grave of his best friend. Shaka held the roaming remote of SHIP. Hans clenched his fists and looked totally disturbed. Ortbeer the Antoo vapor, Dusty and Tyron Suit as alien as they were managed to look as sad and hopeless as the rest. Eric had his other hand on Narth. Sodoby had his hands on the shoulders of Mr. Warner before him who looked especially pitiful with his drooping ears, limb tail, and shimmering black eyes. No one of this group really thought of Meeze as ugly anymore, and the scavenging Worm managed to look just as sad as the Holdian. ”Meeze not likez for the Captinz to go.” TheOther, Three-Four, Fective, Kolus and Lyth the Petharians, the two Mini Terrans and Knnnnt the parasite along with Commander Roghor completed the sad gathering, Eric finally spoke. “I am the Dark One. I cannot stay with you because this is your universe and my final tasks lie at the very end of all reality. If I remain with you, I will interfere for you with consequences not meant to occur. The age of the old entities has ended. Their tasks or reason to have long expired. They have broken the Rule by lingering on. I have destroyed or banished them from this Universe. I must also leave so your Universe can develop on its own so you may enter the next stage and finally join...” He stopped and smiled. “It is knowledge not meant for you, mostly because it is knowledge only valid when all time comes to an end. I will remain a little while longer in this universe, I can be reached by each of you by simply sending me your thoughts. I am the Dark One, I am the anti-force of life, but through Eric’s eyes and his humanity, I have been blessed with the greatest gift, a force that is stronger than me. Real friendship expressed through unconditional love.” His friends tried to smile and nodded. The Dark One said. “My departure, however, does not mean the end of the Olafson’ Gang. I know Admiral McElligott wants to send a new Ship through the Ancient Gate network we discovered and Krabbel sort of accidentally activated.” Har-Hi said. “How could it be the Olafson’s Gang without you?” “Har-Hi, it has always been Olafson’s Gang without me. I am the Dark One. Eric and I are one and I am united with my real shell and body. I never was a real part.” Eric vanished and a tall shrouded being without a face underneath the cowl just absolute endless darkness that was disturbing and emitted the terminal coldness of death that reached down to the very soul. The Dark One embraced each of his friends stepped back and vanished. Before anyone could really say anything, a tall beautiful blonde stood in the place of the Dark One. Everyone recognized her instantly, it was Eric’s female alter ego. Har Hi blinked completely surprised. “Erica?” “Yes, I am Erica Olafson. I have been with you for all those years sharing my body with the Entity that is the Dark One. I did not really know that until he found his own real immortal body. After he made the Decision, restored the RULE he completely severed all that united me with him. It was not as easy as we had to decide what is his and what is mine. It was even weirder as it sounds, for example, who did Narth share the Hugavh with, him or me?” Erica smiled. “We agreed that we should not share the same space while he settled his final affairs as Eric.” She paused and said. “I hope we are still friends, even though I am a real woman and can’t summon swords and axes when I get angry.” Shea hugged and kissed Erica. Narth, Har-Hi and all the other hugged kissed laughed and hugged Erica some more. “Now that iz settled canz we go back to our shipiz?” Meeze turned to look in Augustus direction. “maybe I neez to eaz a little biz of ze stoopiz.” Erica laughed. “With the Strawberriez?” McElligott said to Stahl watching all this. “You knew that when you said Eric and Erica are now two completely separate persons?” Instead of Stahl, the Narth Supreme answered. “He knew that since he visited me on Narth Prime, he only really understood it just like you, only now.” “No, Narth Supreme despite it all I am still a simple Marine and all that mambo jumbo and meta crap give me a headache. I am heading back to my war. Ugly and brutal perhaps, but I understand it.” “Better than anyone, Richard. Better than anyone.” Richard pointed to the hug-fest not far from them. “What about them? Separate them, give each a command of their own?” “They earned it, yes and I am sure they would be good. But we have plenty of good COs, but I doubt even the Dark One could find us another Olafson’s Gang.” “Send them in a new Battleship to the front then?” “No, because you would be without something to do. Erica would find a way to sneak onto Kermac Prime and either hack the Supreme Wizard to pieces or have him as part of her crew.” “Both outcomes have their charms.” “And rob you of your dream to have him sign the unconditional surrender? No, Olafson’s gang is not meant for wars and battleships.” “If Erica is indeed the same as Eric you’d be surprised. He commanded the Devi as good as Harris and fought the Draaks and a host of Y’All drones don’t forget that.” “I have not and by Assembly decision, you are the Fleet Admiral now, but would you not agree there be better suited to see what lies at the other sides of those gates. To find out who those Tomradi are and doing what they do best. Explore, stir up the pot and perhaps expand our Union into new galaxies by making new friends.” “You better give them a bigger ship then.” “I am way ahead of you on that one. I started a little ship design project, during Olafson’s first mission. The new USS Tigershark is waiting for her crew at the Ross Torus. The first ship I may add that is built with a mobile self-aware AI in mind.” “You were expecting them to go on another mission after all these years?” “No, but I prepared for the possibility.” Category:Edited by Renaud